


Alpha

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Object Insertion, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: The Trapper was always the Alpha, looking over everyone within the realm with disdain. Well, what was he to do when the newest killer towered over him?
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	Alpha

The air rushed through the different realms as the Entity crafted mass from seemingly nothing. She whispered to the killers in her clutches, promising a new playground, a new floor to showcase their talent and love for her. Some killers rejoiced, amused at the change that clawed at their sanctum, others joined the Entity at the threshold of the domain that was partially theirs. 

A series of guttural hisses and snarls came from a body of mud, limbs so thin they look like they’d snap with a gust of wind, teeth sharpened for the exclusive right to devour her prey. One of the Hag’s hands reached out, pointing with a single claw at the expanse that the Entity was conjuring.

The second voice that rumbled out was even but throaty, mask altering his voice with an electronic crackle. An eerie chill cut into the rest of the killer’s spines, bodies standing stock still but eyes wearily casing a look to the shroud. “ **You’d be right, Hag. A new one’s arriving...I wonder who it will be? Someone infamous? Or unknown?** ” The Ghostface stood tall and rolled his shoulders, fingers dancing along the sheath of the knife that lay dormant by his side. “ **I won’t be having a go with them however, I have other things to attend to.** ” He moved to leave, waving a dismissive hand as he turned his back to the group, walking into the mist that called him home.

Others agreed silently, not wanting to stick around for the chaos of the new killer’s reaction to the realm. All, but one. 

Evan MacMillan, the Trapper. A formidable opponent in trials, always keen on tracking and hunting down the survivors, even preparing his traps to catch the elusive ones. He was ready for anything that this world had to throw at him, should it be in the form of the Entity’s illusions, or the new tricks that the survivors picked up from each other. 

If there was another killer entering the realm, Evan wanted to be there to witness their ‘birth’. To him, he was the apex killer with his physical strength alone, not caring about the powers the others wielded. Sure he couldn’t turn invisible like the Spirit or even cloak his presence like that Ghostface brat, but his method was sound and unwavering. Always producing ideal results for his Entity.

The trees shifted, groaning in wonder and misery as they were forced to bend and twist, creating a structure out in the field that the Entity deemed fit for this new killer.  _ ‘What is the Entity thinking, is she not satisfied with our performance as of late? To bring in new blood so quickly.’ _ Evan paced on the outskirts of the territory, the leather of his overalls creaking in protest at the repetitive movement. It had only been a few moons since that brat and beast had been released into the realm. God, Evan remembered it like it was yesterday. He hadn’t even heard of a telephone before and hearing one ring was unsettling, the raspy voice on the other end of the device mocked him briefly before revealing themselves.    
  
Ghostface, he called himself, bold and brash with the qualities of a two-bit flapper. Always soliciting himself to the other killers and even survivors, only really going for reactions rather than action. To see the helpless prey squirm and cringe at the suggestions he made, and elicit venomous cries and spats from fellow murderers seemed to inflate his ego astronomically.

Just when he thought the realm was stabilized, Evan was assaulted by a…dog? Well, for one it slobbered everywhere like a beast untrained with its own tongue. A petal like head undulating with each gurgle that was forced through its throat. Even way it walked was unsettling, when running it was bipedal, yet it padded around on all fours when outside of trials. Confined to its realm with a barred gate, Evan need not be in its space unless with the man who calls himself the Doctor, or the Hag. With the way she spoke, it seemed as if they were on a wavelength so animalistic it could be classified as familial. Now the Doctor was on an entirely different level, using his electricity to have a feel for its emotions. If it had any, the Doctor didn’t say a word about it, leaving the verdict open to interpretation. When trials are at a lull, the Doctor and Hag would lead the creature around with only short shocks and whispered growls, Evan could almost see them as a domestic family. Almost.

Regardless of how the killers carried themselves, or what they were, Evan saw to it that they learned their place. No matter the power the Entity gave them, no matter the universe from which they were born. Evan was and will always be the Alpha of the realm. HE was the apex killer, and there was little the Entity could bring into her realm that could change that.

_ Right? _

A deafening howl shook the realm. Crows scattered, even the ones that flew around the Entity’s tangle of limbs and claws made a break for the established forest. Someone…or something had been welcomed into the world. 

Though as the ground trembled, trees within the new territory began to fall as the newcomer raged, bursts of energy from the Entity too much for it to bear. At least, that's what Evan figured. When the Entity held onto and forced him into the realm, Evan felt her power surge through him, rearranging every fiber of his being. The high he had, being as close to a god as any mortal could be was exhilarating and Evan chased that at any opportunity.

Entering its sanctum now, when the beast had just been displaced from wherever the Entity saw fit to pull them from wasn’t wise. Evan knew that much. If he allowed the newcomer to burn their energy, perhaps he’d have an easier time convincing them that they didn’t want to clash. 

Though, for him to stay in the Entity’s cradle and remain her strongest killer, Evan had to prove himself day in and day out. Greeting the new killer like this was just par for the course. Evan, no. The Trapper raised his weapon and readjusted his mask, steady eyes watching and waiting for the firm bramble barrier of the Entity to allow him passage. 

He’d make this new killer submit, one way or another.

\--------

‘This…Is Yamaoka. What happened to-’ The Trapper paused in his steps, feeling a dull crunch as he went across the grass. Glancing down, a shiver went up his spine as he saw the remains of a tree that this new killer had felled. Not crushed, or even splintered, the chunk of wood that was now pressed into the dirt had been sliced off with a blade. ‘If Yamaoka was altered… changed by her will to become another playground, then, would this new killer be from-’. 

**_“|||||||| |||||| ||||||| ||||||||||||||”_ **

The voice that jerked Ev- The Trapper from his thoughts was jarring, a voice so archaic it sounded foreign to a man lost in time as such as he. A sound that grated through the expanse of the Estate, grinding itself into his mind and body. He steadied the weapon in his hand and slowly brought his gaze up the long stairs of the shrine. The stone had gone brittle and worn with time, moss invading its cracks and blemishes. An archway fronted the stairs he faced, the shape was unfamiliar even to the Yamaoka Estate, perhaps something personal to the new killer? 

Ignoring the curiosity that pulled at his body, the Trapper walked the grounds past the shrine and all of her statues. Though he stilled briefly as he felt eyes boring into the back of his skull. He turned abruptly, eyes widening behind his mask as he realized the statue heads had moved to gaze at him. Now his movements were cautious, grip tightening on the hilt of his weapon. Passing through the reeds and past rocks, the Trapper made note of the destruction that had not touched the main home that existed of the Yamaoka Estate. Whatever this killer is, it was competent enough to leave it’s ‘home’ intact. 

Stepping up onto the wooden foundation, the Trapper’s attention turned to sour smell that lingered around the doorframe. The door itself lay shattered on the ground, forgotten and left to rot with the other relics that the Yamaoka Estate once possessed. 

_ “A….way………..” _   


The Trapper paused, his pulse picking up as he stopped just before the entrance to the home. What light from candles that shone from within the house illuminated the space where the door fell, Evan staying in the cover of the home’s shadow. ‘Was that...the Spirit?’ He couldn’t afford to attach emotion to the actions he was about to partake in. With the downtime the killers had between trials, there wasn’t any way to avoid mingling. Learning each other's names, reasons for being in the realm, even to hear the thoughts from someone who differed so much from him. All of it was an intake of information that he was willing to consume. To stay as the Entity’s finest killer, he had to be firm and not persuaded by the feelings he cultivated at their campfire. But in this moment, having the faint sound of Rin’s broken voice fluttering into his ears, he couldn’t stop his body from stepping into the home, weapon readied as he braced himself for the scene that would soon be before him.

Rin was the infamous spirit that haunted the Yamaoka Estate and whichever trial was misfortunate enough to receive her. The way that she moved and phased made even the hardened killers such as Michael feel unease when her presence permeated into their space. She was formidable, possessing the fury of a scorned woman who’s youth had been wrongfully stolen, soul searching for revenge and closure. 

What could make someone such as that produce a sound that rivaled a kitten being mauled?

Rin’s body lay trembling on the floor before Evan, head lolled to the side and eyes vacant as they started off into a world Evan was sure he wouldn’t be able to comprehend. “Go…...a...wa...y…..” Her mouth barely moved, the breath escaping her seemed almost free as she warned Evan of the dangers that had already ravaged her body. The kimono under her had been shredded, the material soaking up the...fluids...that Rin had been painted in. “R….” Legs that sprinted across the grass after survivors had been spread for the whole realm to see, revealing her lower half that had been forced open.    
  
The grimace Evan had was hidden by the mask, a pit in his stomach filled with dread as his eyes focused on more intimate parts of Rin’s body. Where there should have been neat folds of her sex lay a gaping hole leaking of semen and blood, the liquid pooling around her hips and saturating all it touched. Even if he wanted to, Evan couldn’t spare a moment to help Rin, having to step back abruptly as another form entered the room. “Did you do this?” He asked, voice low and gravely as he tried to steady his nerves.

The Trapper expected to see a killer of similar stature, something that was imposing and formidable like all the others. What he wasn’t expecting was a behemoth of a man to appear from a side room, having to bow his head slightly within the home.  **“|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||?”** Their voice seemed almost dusty and not used to casual speech as it addressed Evan. This man was massive, standing a head or two above him, pauldrons bearing the face and tusks of a beast he couldn’t wrap his head around. Armor lined its chest and legs, muscles flexing under the metal and straining the fabric as it stalked closer to the Trapper. This being was imposing, encompassing the space the room had with just a few steps and short tense breaths. “ **||||||||||||||||.** ” He sounded impatient, with the face adornment of a demon the quick gesture to the doorway seemed more threatening rather than a suggestion.

Evan took a few cautious paces back, squaring his shoulders as the beast matched them. The mask that stared back had eyes that glowed red with contempt, or was it hunger? Their gaze pierced through Evan’s core, the third eye was arguably more dull than the other two, but somehow stabbed deeper than the others. His own orbs were trained to watch the new killer’s every move, every flex and brief pause in the movement was captured. Although his other senses were elsewhere, ears only able to hear the pulsing exhales and ragged inhales of the other occupant in the room. Rin was between them, and rightfully the only reason the two behemoths weren't at each other's throats. 

“R……Oni…” That same broken sentence, Evan couldn’t make heads or tails of it other than ‘Oni’. What was ‘Oni’? Could that be the name of this beast? He wished she’d be able to speak more, to give him more information about what he was facing. Whichever self she was, Rin or Spirit, the girl wasn’t very talkative with Evan. He suspected that it had to do with how she ended up in the realm to begin with, as most killers were brought here after a traumatic experience. But now, to hear her attempt to speak at him multiple times, Evan knew that the message was an important one. The monster turned away and receded back into the room from which it came, leaving Evan and Rin alone once more. 

As he tried to kneel down and address Rin, a grating sound now rattled the air, separating his attention from the girl back to the doorway. His head turned, body going rigid as the man re-entered the room with two imposing weapons. One was a sword engraved with words and symbols he’d never seen before. The other had to be some sort of weapon used alongside torture. It’s wooden handle was long and had a bulbous knob at the end, but the main part of the weapon was far more sinister, having small spikes with rounded edges in even lines running down the sides. The beast picked up the weapon and almost gracefully tucked it into a holster on his back, rolling his shoulders as he adjusted to the added weight.

The Trapper came in to hunt, to catch. He wanted to show the other killer that he was the one to control the realm’s killers and be the Alpha. But, upon entering the Estate he had an uneasy feeling slowly welling up inside of him, he finally figured out what that was. Evan wasn’t hunting this killer.

Rin’s mouth parted once more, a rush of air leaving her lungs in a shrill scream that shattered his concentration to dust. Her words finally able to leave, able to sprint their way into Evan’s mind and body as it surged newfound adrenaline through him. “RUN!”

**HE was the prey.**

Evan turned and bolted from the home, wincing as he felt the fibrous mats under him split and tear with his movements. In trials, the Entity dictated that the killers must walk, aiding them with her powers to give them the speed to catch survivors, yet never to let their bodies take full control of the chase with a sprint. But now, outside of the trial, Evan had full capacity to go as fast as he could to escape the pounding steps that were no doubt following him.

Is this what survivors feel? The thundering rhythm of a chase, heartbeat overtaking their mind as they search for an escape, a way out. Evan shook those thoughts away as he made it to the steps of the shrine. Though it was far from the Estate, it wasn’t far enough. Abruptly he was grabbed, firm hands gripped the back lip of his overalls and the wrist holding his weapon. Evan was thrown to the floor, a roar left his body as the Oni plunged its sword into the earth near his neck. A warning.

It kneeled down, one hand pressing down on Evan’s back, the other gripping the material of his clothes. “ **|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||.......** ” The way the Oni spoke was deep, commanding as if he were supervising and allowing all that Evan does. The pressure was alleviated from his back, but as the material of the overalls became bunched, Evan trashed around to avoid what he hoped wasn’t the inevitable.    
  
But as the material was ripped in half, Evan knew that his prayers were ignored. He snarled as the Oni adjusted his stance, now using a foot to step on Evan’s back and hold him in place. The next sound his ears picked up made his stomach drop, knowing why the Oni had undone the rope holding his loincloth.

“GET OFF!” Feeling the wind caress his bare skin made Evan’s breath quicken, body flaming with anger as he tried to buck and throw off the Oni. Though the movement was halted as the beast dug its hands into the firm flesh of his rear. Evan mimicked the action by digging his fingers into grass and dirt, biting back a scream as one of the Oni’s digits moved from solid flesh to his hole. That place was something that another person let alone man should never touch or see. His father warned him that the sin of flesh between men was and always will be a mortal sin. Evan took that to heart, following any semblance of his father that he could find in this hell he called home.

Evan thrashed about, unable to shake of the man that threatened to breach a part of him that not even he explored. Although there was only so much that the Oni could tolerate before he ended their little game. With a swift motion, the palm of his discoloured hand struck Evan’s rear, a little grin sliding onto his face as he watched the flesh bounce ever so slightly. “ **||||||||.......||||||||||||?** ” It sounded almost mocking, the way the Oni’s words caressed Evan’s body as his fingers pressed deeper into the killer’s hole. The burn was something that scratched at every fiber in his body, snarls and pained grunts were forced out in return for the purchase the Oni had within him.    
  
Though the process was intrusive, Evan felt pleasure creep across his lower back and up his spine. His breath quickened but soon evened out, not wanting to give the monster any more incentive to continue. But the way the Oni caressed his walls, thick digits massaging as they pushed in further, it was sure to drive him mad.    
  
“A-H!” Clamping his mouth shut, Evan ground his masked face into the grass as his hips rocked back, a strange sensation bloomed as the Oni kept poking and prodding at one spot within him. “Get- agh...off!” He panted, fingers digging into the dirt, flinging it back towards his assailant as if that would do anything. However, much to Evan’s surprise the Oni did pull its fingers out, the pressure easing off of Evan suddenly.

Breathing now labored, the Trapper was left on the ground with his thoughts and the looming danger of the other man behind him. It was as if he were lost to the thundering heartbeat that drummed in his ears. 

All too quickly he was yanked from that headspace, psyche snapping back to reality as the Oni grabbed him by his overalls. Well, what was left of them anyway. Evan was marched up the stairs of the shrine, feeling his will to live all the more prominent as his eyes scanned over the dried blood and splintered weapons that littered the outer steps and main floor. Even the statue that stood proud in the center had splatters of blood desecrating it, or was that simply decoration? He didn’t want to be here long enough to get an answer.    
  
Evan was thrown against the pedestal that held the stone monument, calloused hands quickly catching himself on the structure to brace his body against the impact. “What the FUCK, let me GO!” Whipping his arm around, Evan snarled into the air as the Oni swiftly caught it, bending his arm against his back as it kicked apart Evan’s legs. “What do you want from me!?” He knew. He knew exactly what the Oni wanted. With its heavy gaze and labored breaths, the way its hands forced Evan’s front down against the stone to bring his lower back higher into the air. It was practiced in its movements, this Oni wasn’t a stranger to claiming the spoils of the wars he fought. 

The Oni took the rope that hung from his loincloth and made quick work of Evan’s thrashing arms, tying them tightly behind him. It ignored the protests from the other man, reaching behind and unsheathing its weapon. What Evan called a torture device, the Oni knew as a kanabō. He tapped the side of the trapper and grunted, eyes narrowing behind the mask as the man before him held firm with his position. How he wished the wretch before him spoke the same tongue, to be able to bark out a venomous laugh and question if this puny man knew of his legacy. Knew of the power he, Kazan Yamaoka held. But alas all that he wished wouldn’t come true. If he couldn’t tell the other man what to do, he’d show him, and break his will and body until he complies. 

Kazan roughly pushed Evan’s body further onto the pedestal, thrusting him between the legs of the statue and pulling the killer’s toned legs up. Though as he did so, Evan sagged his body, not wanting to give the Oni the victory of sliding inside of him with ease. After a few more attempts, Kazan grew impatient. If Evan didn’t want to make this easy on himself, then he didn’t have to be so courteous. Raising the kanabō up, Kazan pressed the tip against Evan’s ass, pushing forward as his free hand went down to spread his hole wider to accept the weapon. 

Now he knew what the Oni wanted from him. With his newfound panic, Evan used the adrenaline in his body to surge himself forward, attempting to knock the Oni off of him. Words were lost in his mouth, dissolved by saliva that had been pooling in his silent stupor.    
  
It wasn’t enough, even though he whipped his torso and kicked his legs out he wasn’t able to stop the Oni’s onslaught of his hole, feeling his tight ring slip over each nub that the weapon had. How grateful was he that the pegs were smooth and not sharp, sliding deeper inside as Kazan twisted the mass as if he were trying to screw it into Evan. 

The scream that was ripped from his throat sent the crows around the shrine into the air, fleeing the sound of a man being violated, and the snarl of a beast that wanted another orifice to fill. His hands gripped the stone and squeezed down, feeling the material give and crack under him. Evan’s mind reeled, chest heaving as the weapon was pulled out almost slower than it had gone in. It seemed that the Oni was done teasing him, deeming his show of power enough to drive home that he was in charge. 

Evan let his forehead drop against the stone, mask clacking against it, a tidal wave of shuddering breaths left him as the Oni hiked up his lower half again. Toned legs trembled as he felt the hands of the Oni slide up his thighs, grabbing fistfuls of flesh while spreading him open. The irritation burned up his spine when he heard Kazan laugh, that deep thundering sound shook him to the core. His verbal heckle no doubt due to the sight of Evan’s hole trying desperately to close, muscles contracting to aid in his futile attempt to make his body less indecent. 

“You- the Entity will have your head for this!” Words of malice were shrouded by the lingering fear that he held in his heart. He boasted about the love the Entity had for him, but Evan knew the truth, he was nothing more than another of her pawns and playthings, the only difference is that he kept himself out of the firing line for the time being. But now, all of that was coming to an end. He was no longer the apex killer, body half presented on a stone pedestal, the other half shaking and aching for a touch that he should be rejecting. 

Kazan stepped forward, cock painfully erect and dripping at the sight of Evan’s wrecked and prepped entrance. It was delightful to have someone who exudes so much power and dignity quake before him. The Oni wasted no time in pressing the tip of his member to Evan, pushing forward at an even but hasty pace, shoulders shaking with roaring laughter with each new sound that Evan produced. When he bottomed out, Kazan moved one hand up to the strap that bravely clung onto Evan’s body, gripping it tightly along with the man’s waist. 

Abruptly the Oni began to piston in and out of Evan, its grunts and snarls bouncing off and echoing through the shrine as his cock was enveloped by the velvety warmth of his prey. He leaned forward and pressed his chest against Evan, both hands planting themselves flat on the surface as he angled his thrusts to be deeper than before. “ **_|||||||||||||||||||||||||......||||||||||||||_ ** ” Kazan’s words seemed to have an effect on Evan, the Oni feeling how his body and muscles convulsed under him, hole squeezing around his cock before loosening and repeating. 

“Ah-h!” Throwing his head back, Evan was grateful for his mask, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he felt the rod stretch him out to the fullest. This wasn’t as bad as the weapon but with the beasts’ precum, his insides began to slick and take the intrusion easier with each new buck and snap of his hips. “Pl-Please- stop! Stop-!” He howled, the rough movements of their bodies scraping his chest and stomach against the stone below. Evan felt his skin protest, the metal that protruded from his body produced sharp screeches that were near-deafening at times. Arms that were still bound flexed, fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to snap the rope that kept them together. Gritting his teeth, Evan’s wails were muffled, wanting nothing more than to reach down between his legs and take hold of his own member.

Not to pleasure himself, no. Evan wasn’t enjoying this treatment, he wasn’t enjoying the Oni’s hard cock striking his core with each thrust. He surely wasn’t letting out stunted moans and gasps each time the blunt head pummeled his prostate. No, Evan simply wanted to stop his cock from slapping against the wall of the statue's foundation. Feeling his dick get abused over and over, sensitive tip colliding with rough stone and cool moss sent his nerves over the edge. Eyes rolling back into his head as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, lips curving up into a loony smile as he tried to deny the pleasure that billowed through him.

The coil that was tightening within him made his chest clench and thighs quiver, his mind slowly ebbing away to the bliss that the Oni was giving him. It was a tedious endeavor that the Oni embarked on, chipping away at the walls that were cemented in Evan’s mind and body. Evan was determined to hold steadfast, for himself and for the image of himself he held before the Entity drove him to madness. This wasn’t right, for two men to be doing acts of lust. He didn’t know what was worse, their sinful coupling, or his deep craving for more.

More was an understatement, in Evan’s case he desperately wanted to feel the Oni hammer his insides. Feeling how Kazan’s cock pulses with each clench of his muscles, body convulsing at the thoughts that came trickling in. Evan arched his back and let out a choked sob, his voice throaty and broken. The usual deep bass that shook fear into survivors whittled away into a mere whimper, mouth finally giving up and letting Evan’s unfiltered moans stroke the Oni’s ego.

Throaty cries now rattled the feeble walls of the shrine, almost revealing the sound of skin slapping and squelching. Kazan’s breath fell hot and heavy over Evan’s neck, points of the mask he wore pressing into dry and battered skin. Finally, Kazan had what he wanted. The pace he set quickened, calloused hands gripped Evan’s waist as his nails dug into the flesh. 

Kazan snarled, parting with one of Evan’s hips to rip his mask to the side, baring the tusks that the Entity crafted for him. “ **_|||||||_ ** ” Sinking his teeth into Evan’s neck, the Oni gnawed at the flesh until he felt a burst of warmth splash his tongue. He laughed against the wound, letting go and repositioning for a second and third bite. The man relished in all of the pained wails that Evan produced, his hips only striking Evan’s core with more fervor as new sounds poured out of him.

Their peaks were nearing, Kazan’s body still weary from his coupling with Rin merely an hour ago, and Evans losing sanity with each passing second. 

All at once, Kazan pulled out of Evan and righted his mask as he threw the killer to the floor. Standing above Evan, the Oni watched as he coughed and brought a shaky hand up to press against his face. It took a while, but hopefully, the man that had the audacity to stand before him wrapped in confidence was now stripped of it beyond repair. 

The Oni took hold of the kanabō, using the tip to push up and knock off the mask that had so bravely clung on through their coupling. Kazan’s eyes followed the blur of ivory as it slid off of Evan and onto the floor. “|||||| ||||||.” Bringing the kanabō down swiftly, Kazan smashed the mask to pieces. Using the forward momentum, he bent over and took hold of Evan’s ankles, pulling him up and bending him in half. 

Evan’s shoulders lay flush against the floor, the Oni holding his lower half in the air with his strength alone. Through blurred vision he watched Kazan shudder and shout, the bellow shaking the foundation below. The beast’s body swirled with a red aura, spheres of red darted around him and the eyes that were a constant flame burned brighter with each passing second. What protest Evan would have thrown out was now buried in the depths of his mind, his body overriding all instinct to flee in favor of screaming his pleasure to the Entity above as Kazan penetrated him once more.

Evan felt the monstrosity grip the back of his knees, those sharp nails digging into flesh once more as Kazan began to thrust down into his gaping hole. Somehow his cock felt bigger, filling every inch of Evan as it ravaged his insides. His mind begged, pleaded for his body to cooperate and reject these feelings, push it away and fight. But try as he might, all he could do was part his mouth and howl, pants and moans mixed into a concoction of shame and encouragement. “F-Fuck- Argh-” Pausing, he coughed and forced out a breathy laugh, rocking his hips the best he could as his hand came up to jerk at his dick. “Harder. HARDER!” Evan twisted his wrist, head tossing and turning as he ran his thumb over the tip, roughly massaging his sensitive head as he quickened the pace. 

The Oni obliged, roaring as it pistoned its hips, snapping them down as he tried to pull Evan closer. His movements became rushed and sloppy, he was close. Kazan flung Evan once more, cock bouncing with the momentum as he followed through and kicked Evan down the stairs of the shrine. He stood at the top and watched the killer's body tumble, a manic smile growing under his mask as he heard flesh smack against the stone steps. Slowly, he made his way down, kicking Evan into his final position. 

Now on his hands and knees, Evan wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, the pain giving him a clearer mind than what he possessed before. His hands still shook, but instead of fighting back they dug themselves into the mud, bruised body trembling as he shoved his face down, raising his ass up. A huff of air left him when he felt the Oni take his position behind him, hands finding purchase on the previous bruises his hips held. The anticipation ate away at Evan, mortified that his body was already so adjusted to this beast when he felt a draft blow through him. 

Kazan took hold of his cock and let it flop in the groove of Evan’s ass, rocking his hips to slide the thick member and his precum around. An extended pause in his movements gave time for Evan to open his mouth in protest, the Oni choosing that time to drive his dick home. The force shoved Evan forward, his face being ground into the grass and dirt. Kazan finished their time together with a few deep thrusts, stilling inside once his hips were flush against Evan. He whispered in a language Evan would never understand, instructing him to take all of his cum. 

Once the Oni began to release, Evan’s body started quivering as his intestines were forced to accept the massive amounts of semen that was being pumped inside of him. He felt his stomach bulge, nerves screaming with each extra movement and jerk that Kazan did.

Pulling out, watching Evan became Kazan’s focus as he stood and fixed his loincloth. Nudging Evan onto his back, the Oni noted that Evan hadn’t cum, the man almost pathetically pawing at his cock, desperate to find his own peak. “Please- I need-” His voice was now foreign to Kazan, having been intrigued by the commanding voice that addressed him in the home, this new broken sound wasn’t worth his time. 

Grabbing his kanabō for the final time, Kazan plunged the handle into the ground until the main bulk stuck out of the earth. Walking over, he grabbed Evan by his armpits and lifted the Killer with ease. He moved back to the half buried kanabō, holding Evan over the weapon. “ _ **||||||||||| ||||||||||**_ ” Using his foot, Kazan nudged open Evan’s legs and lowered him just enough to press the tip of the weapon to his entrance. That new stimulation elicited a garbled sound that grew in pitch and volume as Kazan let gravity sink Evan onto his kanabō. Stepping back, the Oni watched as Evan’s legs found purchase on the grass, his head and chest falling forward momentarily as his arms were still bound. 

Evan’s thighs shook as his mind swarmed with words and emotions, he needed to stand up and leave, run back to the Ironworks and safety. But, as much as his needs pleaded, his wants took control. He kept letting himself engulf the weapon, a strangled moan leaving him as he was fully squatted. The hardwood and metal nubs pressed against his walls, giving him that sensation that he unfortunately missed. Evan choked out a sob, hanging his head as he mustered all of his strength to raise himself up and plunge back down, starting a rhythm that would never be as smooth as the Oni’s.

Over and over he slammed down onto the kanabō, mouth now hanging open, tongue guiding the drool that collected and dripping it onto his cock. The occasional splash of warm fluid was an added bonus to the world of pleasure that Evan wasn’t sure that he could leave.

Kazan gazed down at the Trapper, watching him spear himself onto the kanabō with the abandon of a wild beast. The current state of Evan was something that wouldn’t be useful to Kazan anymore, the man much preferring when his victims struggled and protested. But, that wouldn’t be an issue, he was sure there were others in this realm. He turned and began walking away, finding and taking up his sword that was forgotten at the base of the stairs, it was all he had until he could retrieve his kanabō.

While playing with Rin and Evan was a great deal of entertainment, Kazan now set his sights on more. He had conquered the realm’s ‘strongest’ killer, unsurprised that the endeavor of forcing him to submit was easy compared to the battles he had previously fought. 

Walking through the grounds of his faux home, he stopped at the wall that kept the Yamaoka estate separated from the rest of the world. He thought about forcing his way through, but to his surprise, the wall faded and parted for him. It seemed the Entity herself had recognized who the new alpha was. The tempo had drastically changed, with the Trapper’s reign being over, the realm and her subjects had to adjust to this new and sudden power shift. 

Now they have to learn

The one that is above them

Will be the Oni


End file.
